pokemon_roleplay_discordfandomcom-20200215-history
Dave
Dave is a bizarre Sigilyph,an ancient genie, and a very eccentric being. Early Life In ancient times, Dave was a very powerful wish-granter in South America. He created his Left and Right Hands out of his two closest friends, and spent much of his time being used by the Aztecs to prosper. However, his Left and Right Hands eventually grew paranoid and jealous of him, and so turned on him, splitting his body and soul. His body was put into a sarcophagus that was hidden deep in the Ruins of Alph; his soul was imprisoned in a totem that was hidden in the Sun Temple of Unova. Centuries later, his soul was accidentally freed by a young Soleil as she fled from predators, allowing his soul free reign. Later Life After a long, drawn out situation involving Gideon, Champ, and more, Dave was freed into the world once again. Powers & Abilities As something akin to a genie, Dave has a wide variety of powers that he mostly utilizes to make mischief and con people. His most notable power is the ability to grant wishes so to speak; by making a deal with him, he can guarantee you anything you want, but it usually comes at a cost or at some major benefit to him. He also has the ability to create Thralls: The Left Hand and The Right Hand. The Left Hand Thrall is a dead body he imbues with his power to turn into an undead servant. The Right Hand Thrall is a living being he imbues with his great power. So long as both are alive, he cannot be banished from the mortal world. His attacks include Psystrike, Aeroblast, Spatial Rend, Shadow Ball, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Aura Sphere, and Tri-Attack. Dave also has two unique moves: Psycho Wave and Aztec Rave. * Psycho Wave * Power: '''100 * '''Accuracy: '''90% * '''Type: '''Psychic A bizarre move that has a variety of effects based entirely on a randomly selected number between 1 - 100. The complete list of effects are as follows: * 1 - 5: The target is confused and their attack boosted. * 6 - 9: The targets Attack stat is harshly lowered. * 10: The target is hit with a random move. * 11 - 15: The target is burned. * 16 - 19: The target's Special Attack is harshly lowered. * 20: The target's stats are completely scrambled; this includes their HP stat. * 21 - 25: The target is badly poisoned. * 26 - 29: The target's Defense is harshly lowered. * 30: The target is reduced to 1 HP. * 31 - 35: The target is frozen. * 36 - 39: The target's Special Defense is harshly lowered. * 40: The target is turned into a PokeStar Studio movie prop, and gains all the powers that said prop would have in the movie it was used in. * 41 - 45: The target is paralyzed. * 46 - 49: The target's Speed is harshly lowered. * 50: The target has a large vehicle drop out of the sky onto their head. * 51 - 55: The target flinches. * 56 - 59: The target's HP is halved. * 60: The target's ability becomes Normalize. If the target is already a Normal-type, DAVE becomes a Ghost-Type until the end of the battle instead. * 61 - 65: The target is put to sleep. * 66 - 69: The target's moves are replaced with four random moves until the end of the battle. * 70: The target is forced to use the move Explosion. * 71 - 75: The target becomes infatuated. * 76 - 79: The target gains a huge boost in one stat at the expense of one of their other stats being lowered to minimum. * 80: Target is turned into a wheel of cheese for 2 - 3 turns. The target loses their ability and all types and is only able to use Rollout. * 81 - 85: Target is run over by stampeding Tauros. * 86 - 89: Target is turned into another Pokemon until the end of the battle. * 90: The target uses each one of their attacks in succesion upon themselves. * 91 - 98: Target is afflicted with up to three status effects at once. * 99: Target is instantly knocked out. * 100: Full heal, plus a large boost to every stat. His other move, Aztec Rave is as follows: * '''Aztec Rave * 'Power: '''150 * '''Accuracy: '''100% * '''Type: '''Psychic An incredibly trippy, psychedelic laser attack with insanely bizarre aztec imagery. It has a 100% chance to confuse the target. Trivia * Aztec Rave is a reference to the Aztec Rave Monkey of ''Yume Nikke. Category:Main RP Characters